Variable angle locking implants for repairing bone fractures have been described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/484,527, filed Jun. 15, 2009, published as U.S. Publication No. 2009/0312803, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In particular, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0312803 describes an implant having fastener receiving holes with fins that permit a fastener to be positioned off-axis within the hole.
Implants such as bone plates have been provided with threaded holes (that may receive either locking screws or non-locking screws), non-threaded holes (for non-locking screws), partially threaded slots to allow either non-locking or locking screws to be used together, and combinations of the above.